


Panties

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Food Play, M/M, Panties, Sex, Temperature Play, mildly kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Oswald wearing panties, and Ed delighting in taking him apart.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Panties

Oswald’s panties are as elegant as everything he wears; pinstripe satin with slightly sequinned black lace trimming. Or at least, they  _ were _ elegant, before they became a sticky dripping mess of the ice cream Ed’s been slurping from his skin and the precum his cock is leaking as he strains against them, begging. Hot breath and cold puddling sweets have created a dichotomy to drive Oswald mad, and finally Ed yanks them down his thighs.

“Look at you,” Ed purrs, “The treat I’m desperate for, desperate for me right back.”

Oswald planned to say something snippy, but he can’t catch his breath before his voice is keening. It’s high and desperate, and if Ed Nygma’s mouth weren’t sealed around his dick right now he might be embarrassed, but as it is he’s just trembling and trying to hold out that little bit longer so this doesn’t have to end yet.


End file.
